LA DEBILIDAD EN MI
by KalipsoBad
Summary: SONGFIC BASADO EN LA CANCION THE WEAKNESSIN ME UBICADO EN LA ULTIMA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME


ESTA HISTORIA LLEVA DIAS RONDNADO POR MI MENTE, CADA VES QUE ESCUCHO ESTA CANCION PIENSO EN ESTA PAREJA. ES COMO UN DARIO DE SERENA EN LA ULTIMA TEMPORADA. LA CANCION ES "THE WEAKNEESS IN ME" DE JOAN ARMATRADING. ESPERO LES GUSTE.

* * *

><p>"Por más que miro tu foto, por más que te llamo, no importa lo mucho que te extrañe, el número de cartas que te mande. Tú no dices nada. Y ahí está él, siempre a mi lado, mi estrella."<p>

Bombón! – Otra vez Seiya me habla eh interrumpe mis pensamientos, pensamientos sobre él. – Apúrate todos nos esperan. – Toma mi mano y se siente tan bien.

_**No soy del tipo de persona que se enamora y se desenamora rápidamente**_

Desde que mi relación con Darién comenzó jamás le he sido infiel, jamás pensé en alguien más, aun cuando el no me presentara como su novia, cuando me llamara infantil. He seguido ahí a su lado. A pesar de todo.

_**Pero a ti te di mi cariño desde el principio**_

Seiya tiene algo, una gran influencia en mí, que me hace dudar de mi relación con Darién. Se ha ganado mi cariño demasiado rápido, ha llegado a mi vida tan de repente y me hace bien, me siento bien estando a su lado. El está ahí y Darién está ausente.

_**Tengo un novio que me ama**_

_**¿Cómo podría romper su corazón?**_

Sé que no debo de pensar de esta manera en Seiya, pero es verdad estoy enamorada de él. Pero si lo dijera jamás me lo perdonaría las chicas, se que Darién me ama, quiero creer eso. Me ama, aunque ultimamente no de señales de vida, no podría lastimarlo así terminando nuestra relación y menos por cartas o por una llamada telefónica.

_**Sin embargo tú todavía tienes mi atención**_

Pero Seiya sigue aquí, me apoya, no me llama infantil, tenemos miles de cosas en común, me divierto a su lado.

Bombón! Vamos por unas hamburguesas – Me dice en voz baja pues se supone que estamos estudiando.

Este tipo de cosas son las que amo de el, su espontaneidad, ser así como es sin miedo a nada.

_**¿Por qué vienes aquí cuando sabes que tengo suficientes problemas?**_

Tengo miles de cosas en que pensar, la ausencia de Darién, todos estos ataque de sailor galaxia, las peleas entre mis amigas y las star Lights. No debo pensar tanto en Seiya, no debo darle tanta importancia, sé que no debo con la situación tan difícil como esta, pero no puedo evitarlo.

_**¿Por qué me llamas cuando sabes que no te puedo contestar el teléfono?**_

_**Me haces mentir cuando no quiero**_

Hoy hubo una batalla un tanto difícil, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de Tuxedo en las batallas. Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me dice que recibí una llamada. Me ilusiono pensando que fue Darién, pero me dice que fue Seiya. También me agrada saber de él, pero siento feo que cuando me desaparezco así nada mas el no sepa a donde voy. No me gusta ocultarle tantas cosas.

_**Y haces que engañe a alguien bueno**_

A veces demuestro lo que siento por Seiya, todos estos sentimientos nuevos, y me siento la peor persona por serle infiel a mi Darién, por pensar en otra persona que no sea él. Me considero la persona más vil por mentirles a todas mis amigas al hacerles creer que solo veo a Seiya como un compañero de clase egocéntrico y que me desespera.

_**Tú me haces quedarme contigo cuando no debería**_

Sé que no debería pasar tanto tiempo con mi estrella, mi estrella ya hasta lo nombro como si me perteneciera. Sé que no debo estar tanto tiempo con él, que al estar juntos tengo cada vez más sentimientos hacia él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Inconscientemente yo lo busco, necesito su presencia, esa esencia que tiene y me tranquiliza. Ese aroma que me retiene a su lado. No debo mas no puedo resistirme.

_**¿Será porque eres tan fuerte o es por la debilidad en mí?**_

Es tan poderosa su presencia, es tan dominante su mirada, esos ojos zafiros que hacen que me pierda en ellos, su esbelta figura, su aire de autosuficiencia, todo eso me hace sentirme tan débil cuando él está cerca, tan indefensa, tanto que lo necesito cada vez mas y mas cerca de mí, que no puedo alejarlo, ni lo quiero lejos de mi.

_**¿Por qué vienes aquí y finges que esto solo será pasajero?**_

_**Si sabes que tengo q verte y tengo que abrazarte fuertemente**_

Cada que quiero estar a su lado de otra manera que no sea como amiga, llegan sus admiradoras, y siento que solo soy un juego para él. Y a veces el menciona a mi novio, y no sé cómo me ve el a mí. No quiero ilusionarme y ser solo un juego para él, solo algo de momento, su simple entretenimiento.

Y yo, yo lo necesito tanto a mi lado. No lo quiero lejos de mí, no quiero perderlo nunca. Me ha hecho sentir viva, por fin entiendo lo que es la verdadera felicidad cuando estoy a su lado.

_**Sintiéndome culpable, preocupado y despertando de un tormentoso sueño**_

Mis sueños e ilusiones se rompen al descubrir que los Kou son las sailor star Lights. Las cosas van de mal en peor. Los días pasan. Me prohíben verlo. Y yo no lo quiero lejos de mí. Son ya demasiados problemas. Necesito a Seiya, lo quiero a mi lado, no deseo que lo alejen de mí. Quiero luchar por estar a su lado. Pero, mis amigas constátenme me recuerdan al desaparecido de Darién, he dejado de escribirle, pero al recordármelo mis amigas recuerdo mi futuro, el amor que dice tenerme, ese que ha ido mas allá de la muerte. No sé qué hacer.

_**Este viejo amor me ha aprisionado pero los nuevos cortes de amor son profundos**_

_**Si elijo ahora perderé a uno de ustedes y se desmoronara**_

_**Pero te necesito**_

Hoy he extrañado demasiado a Darién, lo he recordado en exceso. Todo lo que traigo dentro de mi ha estallado y le he confesado a Seiya lo sola que me siento, lo débil que soy. Y él, el me ha pedido remplazar a Darién

Déjame remplazarlo

Aun resuenan sus palabras en mi mente, y Rei, Rei ha arruinado todo, recordándome a Darién, el futuro perfecto que tenemos juntos. Si elijo lastimare a uno de los 2 y se que muchas personas se molestaran si opto por Seiya. Pero no lo puedo sacar de mi corazón, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo. Quiero mandar todo muy lejos, el futuro, el deber, la obligación. Más soy muy débil para enfrentarme a la mirada de decepcion de muchas personas. Y prefiero callar, seguir callando este amor que siento por ti.

_**Y tu…**_

Hoy Seiya se ha ido, Darién esta mi lado, el mal está vencido. Y yo fingí mi mejor sonrisa, me volveré una actriz perfecta al actuar todos los días y fingir que mis sentimientos nunca cambiaron en todo este tiempo. Que deje de amar a Darién, que amo con todo mi corazón a Seiya. Pero al final pudo más la debilidad en mí y jamás le dije "Seiya te amo".

* * *

><p>NO SE OLVIDEN PASAR A MI OTRO FIC "ORGULLO" TAMBIEN SOBRE ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA... AHHH Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!<p> 


End file.
